Ses mains d'Alpha
by Hopeless-Bab
Summary: Les désirs de Stiles sont des ordres et lorsque Stiles désire un massage, une personne bien particulière doit s'y appliquer à le combler.


**Pairing** : Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur ses deux-là, malheureusement.

**Information** : Un léger spoil sur le nouveau statut de Derek mais rien qui pourrait dévoiler réellement les deux saisons.

Un petit One-shot sans prétention qui me vient de cette phrase que j'avais dans la tête 'Les désirs de Stiles sont des ordres', du coup, l'idée d'un massage m'est venu à l'esprit et je laisse découvrir la suite. Il n'est pas bien long, la prochaine fois, je tâcherais de faire mieux.

* * *

- Stiles, il est hors de question que je te fasse un massage. Tu oublis cette idée tout de suite, je ne cèderais pas !

Le ton avait claqué. Le jeune quémandeur fit la moue devant son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci n'en démordit pas. Il était hors de question pour Scott de faire un quelconque massage à cet hyperactif qui avait décidé depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, de lui bousiller les tympans.

Croisant les bras, le jeune loup-garou lui lança son regard qui réussissait, une fois sur deux, à faire taire son ami.

Manque de chance, ça ne fit pas l'effet souhaité.

- Mais attend, c'est pas la mort ce que je te demande non plus ! Me masser les épaules cinq minutes, avec ta force de lycan, ça va pas te fatiguer. T'abuse Scott !

- C'est moi qui abuse ? On vit sur la même planète Stiles ?

- Ben quoi. Oh ça va, me regarde pas avec cet air-là. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je te demande.

- Et moi, je te confirme que c'est non,** compléta le lycée, la posture droite**.

- Aller, rien qu'un petit de rien du tout, **le supplia le fils du shérif.**

- Même avec tes yeux larmoyants, je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. Abandonne.

- Ouais, y'a que miss Allison qui compte, forcément. A elle, t'aurais tout de suite accepté, limite à genoux en train de l'honorer. Et ça se dit "meilleur ami", nan mais bien, bravo !

Pas plus offusquer que ça par les paroles de Stiles, Scott pris son sac de cours sur l'épaule, s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre du jeune homme. S'arrêtant à l'embrassure de la porte, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il se retourna :

- Demande à Derek,** proposa-t-il avec malice.**

- Je suis pas suicidaire non plus !

Mais Stiles eut à peine le temps de réagir que Mc Call avait déjà fermé la porte de la chambre et descendait tranquillement les escaliers.

Un coussin trouva vite le chemin de la porte pour s'y heurter tandis que le bourreau de celui-ci s'emmitoufla sous la couette, boudant.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, l'incident n'avait pas été clos, au contraire. Sir Stilinski réclamait son massage à tous les loups garous de sa connaissance, récoltant des refus au passage et accentuant le supplice à son meilleur ami qui regrettait parfois d'avoir ce statut.

En effet, il leur en faisait subir des choses. Dans la meute, ce n'était pas les loups les plus forts, non, psychologiquement parlant, Stiles les menait par le bout du museau et cela déplaisait de plus en plus à une certaine personne que le plus jeune s'évertuait à ignorer.

Non pas qu'il lui faisait peur, non, il serait le manipuler comme pour les autres, seulement, plus tard se serait, plus de temps il aurait pour se préparer. N'empêche que monsieur l'Alpha avait nettement plus de ténacité que son groupe.

Scott dans la meute ? Au final, cette conclusion n'était pas si étonnante, comme le fait qu'il se soit remis avec Allison. Allons-bon, ses deux-là ne pouvaient pas vivre deux jours séparés sans que leurs hormones ne les rappellent à l'ordre.

Du coup, Isaac servait de bouc émissaire, contre son bon vouloir, pour participer à toutes les escapades du fils du shérif, encore profondément attaché à la radio de police. Certaines finissaient parfois mal, pas de blessures, non mais un grognement de papa loup et une réprimande de papa Stilinski, qui lui coupait l'envie de recommencer. Enfin, pour un temps, car on n'arrête jamais complètement Stiles Stilinski.

C'est pourquoi, ils se retrouvaient là, assis tout au fond du canapé du hangar de l'Alpha, serré l'un contre l'autre, terrorisé par l'expression de colère qui éclairait les traits de Derek. Une nouvelle fois, ils avaient fait une bêtise. Oh, bien sûr, Isaac n'y était, à priori, pour pas grand-chose dans l'histoire, mais comme il l'accompagnait, il en payait également le prix.

- Bien, je suppose que Stiles est le meneur de cette idée complètement absurde, **question qui sonna plus comme une affirmation.**

- Quoi ? Mais attend, elle n'était pas absurde mon idée, arrête de critiquer chaque chose que j'entreprends. Qui sauve vos miches grâce à ses plans de génie, hein ? Alors cesse de me rabaisser, **s'offusqua l'auteur en question.**

Derek soupira, Stiles faisait encore preuve d'immaturité, pour changer. Agacé, ou bien blasé, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état cet hyperactif le mettait, il ordonna à Isaac, d'un simple geste de la tête, de partir.

Libre, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir aussi vite qu'un lapin, loin des ondes furieuses de son chef et sous les yeux exorbités du seul humain présent.

- Merde Derek, pourquoi tu le laisses partir, lui, un membre de ta meute, alors que moi, j'ai rien à voir avec vous. Enfin, si un peu, vu que je vous aide à pas finir empailler, mais merde quoi, t'as pas à me retenir ici pour me faire la morale ! Pis, je m'en fous de ta morale à deux balles, je fais ce que je veux, quitte à me mettre en danger. De toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas, je vois pas pourquoi…

Il cessa sa tirade, son regard braqué sur le loup garou qui, appuyé de ses deux mains sur les rebords du canapé, se penchait vers lui, avec un air insondable sur le visage.

Reprenant ses esprits, il allait répliquer, quand un chuchotement à son oreille le fit trembler de frissons et qu'une langue, taquine, longea lentement l'extrémité de celle-ci.

- Merde Derek !

Ce fut plus un murmure qu'un cri qui s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles, dont les paupières se fermèrent alors que le souffle du plus vieux parcourut la distance entre son oreille et sa clavicule.

Inspirant profondément, les mains de l'humain, par automatisme d'attirance et d'excitation, se crochetèrent sur le tee-shirt de Derek.

Foutu hormones d'adolescent, pensa Stilinski avant que son cerveau ne se déconnecte pour se laisser succomber aux douces tortures.

Une heure, peut-être deux, Stiles avait légèrement perdu la notion du temps entre les bras de Derek. Il faut dire, qu'outre les mots, celui-ci avait les arguments physiques pour le convaincre de se taire et de profiter. Finalement, ses petites bêtises lui étaient utiles, s'il pouvait passer des après-midi aussi passionnées qu'il venait de vivre, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter.

Allongé sur les draps, il se retourna sur le flanc droit pour plonger son regard sur le corps encore dénudé de l'alpha qui, silencieux, scrutait le plafond, parfaitement calme. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire, à peine visible, qu'il arborait après chacun de leurs moments intimes et en fut fier d'en être l'auteur.

Il laissa glisser sa main sur les muscles saillants du torse de Derek, explorant du bout des doigts cette douce peau qu'il ne se laissait pas de toucher. Sa tête posée sur sa main droite, sa respiration régulière et son souffle chaud allant frôler la peau du loup-garou, il plongea dans ses pensées.

La première fois que lui et Hale avait cédé à la tension qui s'exerçait entre leurs corps et troublaient leurs humeurs pour s'empêcher de fondre l'un sur l'autre, remontait à plus d'un mois, lors d'un entrainement habituel entre eux.

Bien sûr, le plus jeune n'avait pas le droit d'y participer, et après maintes négociations et chantage, il avait l'autorisation d'y assister en tant que spectateur. Chose qu'il avait commencé à apprécier, surtout lorsqu'une bonne dose de testostérone envahissait sa vue et comblait ses sens.

Comme tout ado qui se respecte, il avait pris sur lui de nombreuses fois pour ne pas sauter de son perchoir et foncer droit sur l'homme de ses envies !

L'autre raison, c'était qu'il avait craint également de se prendre une bonne droite en pleine face de la part du même homme. Après tout, aucun signe réellement visible pour les deux, ne faisait office de démonstration d'affection particulière.

Sauf, si on comptait le fait que Derek était toujours là où Stiles se trouvait, histoire de pouvoir le sauver au péril de sa propre vie. Il s'était mis en danger, et pourtant, c'était celle de l'Alpha qui risquait d'en pâtir parce que celui-ci refusait de perdre le fils du shérif.

Etrangement, ils avaient commencé, tous les deux de leurs côtés, à se poser des questions sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ressentir. Tout d'abord, vint la phase d'ordre purement sexuel qu'ils avaient fini par rassasier une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée entière.

Derek, dans un grognement, avait viré tout le monde, après avoir rencontré le regard emplis de désir de Stiles posé sur lui, les avait menacé de leur broyer les os s'ils osaient revenir sans son autorisation et avait embarqué Stilinski dans les rivières de la luxure.

Puis les jours s'étaient écoulés, personne, sauf les deux concernés, savaient ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là mais ils s'évertuaient à ne pas en parler et restaient distant l'un face à l'autre.

Bien vite, chacun ressentait un manque, un besoin vital d'être dans les bras de l'autre et ce fut Stiles qui dû se résoudre à baisser les armes, à ranger sa fierté pour faire le premier pas vers l'impassible Derek, se déclarant au risque de paraître ridicule et de se faire envoyer sur les roses.

A partir de ce moment, les choses s'étaient compliquées, l'Alpha avait du mal à accepter le fait que lui aussi éprouvait plus qu'un désir physique pour cet humain hyperactif avant de littéralement péter les plombs lorsqu'il vit Stiles en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme.

Il avait prouvé et fait entendre à tout le monde, que Stiles était à lui, et que personne n'avait le droit de poser ses mains sur lui, au risque d'y perdre la vie. C'est qu'il était possessif notre petit loup-garou.

Aujourd'hui, ils en étaient là, à partager leurs craintes, leurs joies, leurs tristesses, leurs souvenirs et leur avenir entre les draps froissés par leurs fougueux ébats.

Parfois le silence envahissait la pièce d'une chaleur réconfortante et Derek prenait Stiles dans ses bras pour le sentir près de lui, pour lui transmettre ses sentiments qu'il avait encore du mal à avouer par des mots.

L'humain ne s'en offusquait pas, il connaissait bien la nature de son compagnon et les gestes parlaient mieux que des mots.

Alors que sa main s'arrêta un instant sur l'aine du plus vieux, il vint déposer un léger baiser au creux de son cou, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres avant d'être subitement retourné sur le dos avec un Derek le surplombant, un sourire indescriptible sur le visage.

- Ne m'excite pas Stiles, où je risque de ne pas te laisser repartir chez toi ce soir, **murmura-t-il en venant mordiller son épaule.**

- Ce n'est pas moi qui tenterais de m'échapper Derek, **souffla l'humain en fermant les yeux**.

Entre eux, c'était fusionnel, passionné et tendre, un cocktail de sensations qui les confinaient dans une bulle d'amour et permettait à l'un comme à l'autre, d'oublier leur passé douloureux.

Derek grogna contre ses lèvres avant de les kidnapper dans un baiser envoûtant et les transportant dans leur monde volupté.

Stilinski planta ses ongles dans les omoplates de son amant qui ne ressentit que de simples chatouilles, mordilla sa lèvre supérieure pour mettre fin au baiser, un sourire taquin collé au visage, un sourire dont Derek comprit parfaitement le message.

Ses mains s'exécutèrent, caressant chaque parcelle de cette peau pâle, s'aventurant dans des endroits secrets et amenant des frissons d'exaltations à Stiles qui gémit d'une façon tellement sexy que l'Alpha ne put résister plus longtemps. Il allait offrir à Stiles un massage de sens en profondeur et le combler comme il le désirait.

Les désirs de son compagnon sont des ordres et ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps les exauceraient autant de fois que Stiles le quémanderait de ses petits cris excitants.

Finalement, Stiles avait obtenu son massage, Derek et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

* * *

Voilà, tout petit, tout mignon, tout guimauve quoi ! J'espère qu'il aura plu, je suis en train de tenter d'écrire la dernière partie de 'Betrayal of the Heart' qui se fait un peu attendre.

Des petites reviews font toujours plaisir :)


End file.
